This invention relates to improved corner connector arrangement for structurally joining adjacent edges of two or more upright space-dividing panels in angled relationship.
Interior space-dividing wall panels as conventionally utilized for dividing large interior work areas into smaller areas are frequently interconnected in angled relationship to one another, and such interconnections typically require various types of corner structures for joining the adjacent angled panels together. The corner structures are oftentimes customized solely for only a specific corner relationship, either in terms of the included angle between adjacent panels and/or the number of panels being angularly joined at the corner. These corner structures typically require a significant number of different parts or components, only selected ones of which are used, depending upon the type of corner being created. This hence causes such corner structures to be more expensive and time-consuming with respect to construction and assembly thereof. In addition, some of these known corner structures do not readily permit cables, such as electrical power and/or communication cabling, to be extended therethrough.
More specifically, in many of the known interior space-dividing wall systems, it is conventional to provide a corner structure which is dedicated to the specific angle and specific number of panels being angularly joined. For example, one dedicated corner structure may be required to define a right angle corner between two connected panels, a different dedicated corner structure may be required for defining a connection between two connected angled panels which are joined in a different angular relationship such as a predefined angle of 135xc2x0, and a still different corner structure may be required in order to permit three panels to be joined at a corner, commonly referred to as a T configuration. These corner structures are not adaptable for use with different angles and/or different numbers of panels, and this imposes a severe constraint in terms of the flexibility required to provide different angular relationships between connected panels.
In other known corner connector structures, the corner connector is often provided with a plurality of vertical slots disposed in spaced relationship around a generally cylindrical post. While such connector provides an increased number of different angular positions which can be assumed between interconnected adjacent panels, nevertheless the angular relationship is still constrained by the angular positioning of the slots. Further, connectors of this type typically provide an appearance which is less than desirable, and frequently do not facilitate passage of cabling therethrough for extension between adjacent panels.
Examples of prior corner connector arrangements as utilized in interior space-dividing wall systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,218,612, 5,816,000, 5,363,616, 5,142,997, 5,033,526, 4,981,002, 4,070,808, 6,226,931, 6,244,002, 6,250,032, 6,223,485 and 6,351,916, and German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE 38 35 606 A1.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved corner structure for joining at least two upright wall panels in angled relationship, which corner structure overcomes many of the structural and functional disadvantages associated with prior structures as discussed above.
More specifically, this invention relates to an improved corner connector arrangement which joins adjacent upright edges of at least two upright wall panels for maintaining the wall panels in angled relationship to one another. The improved corner connector arrangement uses a minimal number of parts which can be selectively combined to permit two or three panels to be angularly joined to and through the same corner connector arrangement, with the corner connector arrangement enabling the angled relationship between each two adjacent panels to be suitably varied through a significant angular extent without being constrained to discrete angular positions. This improved corner connector arrangement also facilitates and accommodates passage of electrical cabling therethrough, with the cabling being hidden interiorly after the corner arrangement has been fully assembled.
In the improved corner connector arrangement of the present invention, the corner connector arrangement employs an upright connector post which is positioned within the region between adjacent end edges of two or three panels to permit creation of a two or three panel joint. Each panel has a connecting bracket secured thereto and provided with outwardly protruding upper and lower flanges which respectively overlap the upper and lower ends of the connecting post. The mounting brackets and the post have suitable openings so that cabling can pass from interiorly of one panel through the openings for passage into the interior of the other panel. Elongate closure strips are secured to and extend longitudinally along opposite edges of the bracket associated with each panel. These closure strips have cantilevered flanges which are curved similar to and resiliently deflect into engagement with exterior peripheral surfaces on the post to effectively enclose the post and the cabling which passes interiorly thereof. The post can, during assembly of the corner arrangement, be rotatably displaced so as to accommodate the different angular orientation of the panels and of the closure strips to permit the passage of cabling therethrough while at the same time permit closure of the post.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.